The Doctor And Me
by andersaa
Summary: You're a Time Lady drifting through space in a mostly dead TARDIS and you have to contact your old friend- the Doctor- before it's too late.
1. Help Me

**Hello there my partners in fandom! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! You see, my laptop got dropped in some water and I had to wait for it to be repaired! :-P I'm so happy to be back to my writing! :-) This may possibly be a one shot but I _want_ to write more.**

(You've been out there for a while and frankly, you are starting to worry that nobody is coming. But you aren't really the worrying type, are you? Let's get this bit straight, you're a Time Lady. You don't even know if the Doctor remembers you. You were friends with him and the Master back on Gallifrey but that was five bodies ago. You are drifting in the middle of space... Then again you may not remember exactly how you got here... Here's what happened: You were flying through space and just enjoying watching the stars and a nebula and seeing the galaxies when suddenly you felt your whole TARDIS shake. You spun around to see the whole console light fading. _This couldn't be happening! Now?!_ The light slowly ebbed away despite your best efforts. You were now stranded inside a dead TARSIS. Your friend and only reminder of home was gone. Life lost.

So yeah, that's how you got here. Let's bring you back into the now.)

You just got back from the kitchen and were sipping your glass of milk. It's been a boring day for you. This day has ended up like the last day and the day before that and the day before that: Uneventful. You were losing hope in everything. You paused, glanced at the console, did a double-take, and then froze. A sudden feeble light 't now shone from your TARDIS's center. You rushed forward- She wasn't dead after all. "All right Old Girl!" you shouted. You looked at the power level and then glanced at the monitor. The two clicked in your head and you formulated a plan. You were going to message the Doctor via video message. You walked up to the front of the screen where your "camera" and "mic" were to start recording after much thought of what to say.

You couldn't tell him exactly who you were but you might as well try to be kind and tell him you knew him. But he could never _ever_ show River these.  Ever. Growing up you took a special interest in River seeing as she had a special connection with the Doctor in the future. When you learned of her connection with him you were happy for your friend and that he had found someone to love. You were dating the Master and couldn't be happier. You wanted to make sure she safely got to meet him and thus the watching over began.

But every time a disaster happened in River's life... Those were black days indeed. Those were the days she saw you. So in her mind you equal trouble. She'd most likely try to shoot the screen if she saw the messages. You probably are getting curious about those messages about now. Some of you might have seen the gaping hole in the video message idea- _Other ships, fleets, and people can pick up the message._ Trust me, you've thought of it... and yes, you've totally ignored it. You have to get your best friend to help you one last time.

You were siting on a stool in front of the screen and began to speak, "Hello Doctor. I know I'm not a familiar face.. Anymore. I know you and I can tell you I'm no enemy. You probably believed I perished.." you smiled slightly and gave a soft chuckle before continuing, "I need your help. Please. I'm just drifting out here, alone, and I've been here for weeks. I need someone to come and get me at these coordinates." you held up a piece of paper in front of the screen that had the coordinates written on them and started talking once more, "Don't show River this. Please. I just need you to trust me. Oh, one more thing Doctor..." you looked directly at the screen your [E/C] eyes flashing with defiance, "Don't play games with me, don't _ever_ think you are capable of that. Over and out."

You stopped recording and stood up. You walked over to your doors and pulled them open staring out into the velvety blackness sprinkled with white powdery stars. You were hoping- _praying_ \- that your friend would listen to you for this once.

 **Hey! I finally got to write something! I really needed this! A story to write is always awesome! Comment what you thought! :-D**


	2. Disasters

**So, someone said they wanted more. I obliged. Sorry it's late... REALLY LATE... :-P**

It's been three days since you sent your message. You hoped that he had gotten it. Not that you knew it, but he had. He had gotten it moments after you sent it actually. He was shocked. Who the hell were you? He supposed you must have trusted he wouldn't hurt you if you messaged him. He contemplated what to do. This was so confusing to him. You suspected that the Doctor would show River no matter what you said or how you pleaded. He showed it to her the day after he got the message. Here's what happened that day.

 **_-Flashback-_**

 _"Over and out." finished the voice on the screen of the Doctor's TARDIS as he stares, gobsmacked, at the monitor. Who is she?! Is he first thought running through the old man's head. He knew you said not to show the message to River ever, but he wasn't one to follow rules except his own. He brought her in the day after he saw the message. Something made him want to listen to the strange woman. She looked around as old as his current face. (Eleven)_

 _The monitor flickered to life and the stranger walked onto the screen. "You see," he said turning to his wife, "I don't know who she-" he stopped suddenly. River's face had suddenly become pale and livid. Not to mention she had a gun pointed at the screen. "Hey!" he shouted as a gunshot resounded throughout the Doctor's TARDIS in a grotesque fashion. River looked ready to either scream or tear her hair out. Or both. "Hey!" he screeched once more as he swatted the gun out of her hand and across the TARDIS floor._

 _"What was that for?!" asked the Doctor with wide eyes as he turned to his wife. River took a deep breath, then spoke, "Th-That woma- that thing is not something to be communicating with." she said shakily at first but becoming more steady as she went on._

 _"Thing?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. She nodded. "What is she?" he asked._

 _"How should I know?!"_

 _"You're the one who called it a thing!" he said accusingly. She took a deep breath. "She's from my past. Okay? My past." He noticed how aggressively she said it. He took her hand, "What happened with her in the past?" She looked into his eyes, took another deep breath, and began her story. "Well, as a little girl, obviously I grew up with the Silence, but when I was alone I always had the sense I was being watched. Of course I had quite a few big disasters in my life, and every time one of them occurred..." she paused then began speaking again, "I saw her. She just stood there and stared at me for a moment then ran off. She means disaster for me in my life. Every time."_

 _The Doctor just stared at his wife trying to process her story. "She seems harmless, and she's asking for help. Since when have I not helped someone?" he said with a flicker of a smile crossing his face. She couldn't help but smile at her husband's dumb look._

 _"Just be careful. Promise?"_

 _"I promise."_

 ** _After getting a new screen._**

 _He walked up to the screen and sat on his stool. Here was his message for you: "I'm the Doctor, I don't know how you know me, and I really don't care at the moment. You are asking for help but you happen to have some explaining to do. Tell me what you are and ,who knows, I might be feeling generous. You are something other than human and my wife seems very weary of you. I'm keeping my distance until you help me. You aren't well protected out there and you most likely won't last long so you better fess up rather quick. Now that I mention it how are you sending a message at all? Better include that in your confession. Over and out."_

 ** __-_ Flashback Ended-_**

 **Ok, so I know this is painfully late and I'm SO SORRY! I'd be annoyed with myself right now for not putting up another chapter! Speaking of which, any suggestions? It's so hard to wright when one of the characters is just by herself. I CHALLENGED MYSELF! UGH! I don't get me sometimes.. Thanks for being awesome! :-)**


	3. Old Friends Stay Friends

**So... Um... I just sorta kinda did this way later than expected and I'm sorry! But I had to do something for DeviantArt in a time frame! I feel awful! :-P Story time! :-)**

As you heard the last words of the Doctor's message you laughed at your old friend's cautiousness. It also made you sad that he didn't trust you, but you knew he was right, you wouldn't last long out here on your own. You decided it was time to fess up. Even though you didn't know it, the whole Alliance had heard your little plea for help, some faint signals on a radar, some blaring beeps on a monitor, they weren't exactly interested in helping you either. You realized they were after you today actually. You were just sitting there eating some food (your TARDIS was well stocked in case of emergency) when your TARDIS's control panel suddenly burst to life with bright flashing lights and blaring alarms and loud noises.

You rush over to the console and the monitor whirls towards you. It's a diagram of the galaxy you're in and it shows a [F/C] dot, which is you, and lots of flashing red dots, which is trouble. They aren't far from you as you can see, maybe a day at most, and you _need_ help _now_. You rush over to the monitor, hastily get the camera and mic in place, and shove your stool into place in front of the camera. You quickly sit down and begin recording, trying to sound calm, but panic leaking into your voice with every word.

"Look, Doctor, I'll give it to you straight, and please don't freak out! I'm your friend from Gallifrey, [Y/N], the one who was dating the Master, yeah, well, umm.. So I suppose you've figured out that I'm a Time Lady, do call me old fashioned, but yeah, I escaped with my TARDIS and that's what I'm transmitting from." you were talking in a panicked rush by now, "About River, when I found out who she was in your life I couldn't have been happier for you, so I kinda... Watched over her to make sure she got to you safe.. Sometimes she accidentally saw me and I was sorta okay with that... Umm, well I kinda have the whole Alliance after me and... Some help would be GREATLY APPRECIATED!" at the last two words you spoke, your TARDIS lurched, you repositioned yourself and continued, "I just.. Old friend, please help! We were best friends! I hope we still are, or at least still can be.. Over and out."

You jabbed the 'Stop Recording' button as hard as you could and sent the plea to the Doctor in less than a minute. You were in deep trouble, and you knew it. The Alliance knew it too, and that wasn't helpful. If you only saw yourself though. Something deep in your sparkling [E/C] eyes showed a glimmer of hope, and just then, that's exactly what you needed. You paced for a while waiting for a reply, meanwhile the Doctor was crying. Crying because he thought you were dead and you were his only true friend after the Master went crazy.

He thought he could handle hearing what you were, where you came from, who you were, what you did... But obviously he couldn't. The Doctor's held too much inside for too long. His face may have been tear stained, but he didn't care. This was his nearly instant reply:

"I... I really don't know what to say... I want to say thank you.. Firstly... Thank you for fighting for me when I couldn't fight for myself.. You inspired me in so many different ways.. And you are amazing.. Simply amazing and incredible and I couldn't have asked for a better friend. Sure you may have problems but, hey, don't we all have burdens to bear? Just to let you know.. I'm coming.. Coming as soon as I can, you hear? I'm never leaving you. Friends stay friends even after their faces change right?" he laughed sadly and said, "You are one of my best friends, and I'm always here if you need anything. You're my reminder of home. Over and out."

With a smile and a wink he ended the recording and remembered the good times of Gallifrey as he set the coordinates for a long lost friend.

 **GUYS, GUYS HELP! GUYS?! I'M LEGIT CRYING! GUYS?! NEW CHAPTER?! GUYS?! HELP ME!**


	4. Sound That Brings Hope

**First of all I'd like to thank an anonymous person who commented on the previous chapter very kindly. :-D I'm continuing and the last chapter was just... So. Many. Feels. (Because apparently I can't wright a story without tears... Except for Another Adventure..) :-P**

 **[P/C] = Preferred Colour**

You couldn't help but smile as tear after tear rolled down your face. _Home._ You reminded him of home. The red skies, the trees whose leaves would shine silver once the second sun rose over the Mountains of Solitude... The three of you would run through the Master's parents' fields of red grass stretching up the mountainside screaming at the sky and laughing at your own foolishness. All three of you would sometimes sneak out at night and meet at a special place you had picked in the forest for star-gazing. You all had to face the Time Lord Academy together. You had a friend at the Academy who got you through a _lot_ as well. Her full Gallifreyan name was Mosdrashytonytanmorenoldacheengoldilden, but her chosen name was The Ember. (You just called her Em.) All three of you were exceedingly bright and passed the Time Lord Academy with flying colors. That was around the time you found out about River and went "missing".

"Over and out." the words on the screen finished, and with an adorable smile and a tiny wink, the screen was blank once more. He was coming, but so were they. You began looking frantically around for something, _anything_ , that could make your TARDIS a little more lively once some energy came floating around. Then it clicked in your head, _jumper cables_! Sure they were for cars but, why not try? You ran down to the underside of your TARDIS console where all the wires were hanging and began frantically digging around, your [E/C] polished with anticipation. By the time you found some jumper cables your [H/L] [H/C] was practically dripping with sweat.

You waited for but a moment when you heard a miraculous sound, _vhworp vhworp_. (Excuse me for not doing a  perfect representation of the TARDIS noise. :-P) You grinned from ear to ear and rushed up the stairs. You flung open the doors of your [P/C] TARDIS disguised as a Police, Public Call, Box. Your Chameleon Circut wasn't exactly broken, you liked it this way. (Tell me if you listen to the Chameleon Circut's songs!)

The doors of the incredible blue TARDIS rotating in space in front of you flung open and a man with a bow tie, fez, suspenders, and a very excited look on his face popped out. "Doctor!" you yelled happiness. This was the first time you had seen your friend in centuries. "[Y/N]!" he yelled in delight, he had missed you every day, the same goes for you. A psychotic smile spread its way onto your face as your hands slowly crept upwards. One end of the jumper cable in each hand. You tapped them together quickly and sparks flew. "Jumper cables." you said, the insane grin still resting on your features.

He smiles the same crazy smile and nods frantically. You hand him one end of the first and second cable while attaching your ends to your console. He attached one end and shouted, "Ready [Y/N]?!"

"READY!" you shout with a smile. He attaches the other and and the console roars back to life. "She's back!" you shout at the Doctor.

"GERONIMO!" he screams.

"Meet you in Cardiff, 2015, 12:15! Got it?!"

"Got it [Y/N]!" Both TARDISes took off at the same time, both TARDISes sounds filling up the air. You, too, like to keep the brakes on. You see, you believe that sound is a miracle. That sound brings hope to anyone, no matter how lost, and that sounds brings hope to you.

 **GUYS! I hope you liked it and hopefully I will be writing a new fic soon!**


End file.
